


Ocean Eyes

by ParkerJimin



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dorks in Love, F/M, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Idols, Korean-American Character, Love Triangles, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mommy Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerJimin/pseuds/ParkerJimin
Summary: After leaving her toxic family in America to reach her dreams of a K-pop idol, Olivia Jung is finally able to debut with ITZY, a new JYP girl group that has been in the making for several years.But, shortly after her debut, she is introduced to Stray Kids, who has been watching her since the beginning. Specifically a boy named Han Jisung, the rapper Olivia had looked up to since 3RACHA debuted as a sub-unit.What happens when Jisung and Olivia get a little too close?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)





	1. One

"You stupid child! We told you to make all a's, and you get a B!" Olivia's mom slammed her report card on the table, scaring the shit out of her daughter. "Well, I had some good news but fuck it." Olivia walked towards her room, but her older brothers dragged her back into the room because they wanted to know.

"What's your good news, Via?" Chase asked, and since he was the only person who wasn't a complete dick, she took a deep breath. "I auditioned for JYP Entertainment, and they want me to go to Korea to sign my trainee contract." Olivia told her family.

"That's great!!" Chase hugged her sister. But, her dad and her mom had a different opinion on the news. "You are not going back to fucking Korea! They degrade women like we're a subspecies." Olivia's mom yelled. "Who's gonna give us grandkids? You can't do that if you're under JYP." Olivia's dad continued.

"Well, sucks to be you guys because I'm leaving in the morning. I got the tickets and everything." Olivia smirked, and Chance slapped the living shit out of her. "Listen to our parents, you selfish brat." He growled, and Chase rushed Olivia to her room to pack.

~

"Today, I will be announcing the final lineup of ITZY. These members will be debuting together within the next four months." PD-nim announced in the practice room, where there were at least 15 girls warming up. 

Everyone stood up, desperate for PD-nim to call their name. "Shin Ryujin, Shin Yuna, Hwang Yeji, and Choi Jisu." The people who didn't get their name called sat back down in disappointment, including Olivia. "Oh, there's one more name on here. She'll be the only foreign member. Olivia Jung." PD-nim announced, and Olivia went into shock at the fact that she made it.

The girls went back to the dorm, and Olivia sat down, still in shock. "You good, Via?" Lia asked, and Olivia shook her head. "I can't believe that me, a girl from the States with no talent, could make it as an idol. My family is gonna be pissed." She admitted, and everyone sat down next to her.

"For one, language ma'am. For two, you're our best rapper and dancer. JYP saw something in you that he didn't see in other girls, or else you would still be in the US." Yeji explained, which made Olivia feel a bit better.

~

**Member Profile**

**Stage Name: Olivia  
Birth Name: Olivia Jung  
Korean Name: Jung Yeonjin**

**Height: 5' 5"  
Weight: 47kg (103 lb.)  
Birthday: June 6th, 2002  
  
**

**Olivia Facts:**

\- She is from New York, USA  
\- Family: Parents, 3 brothers, 1 sister (all older)  
\- Nicknames: Grape, Mochi, Yeonjinnie

\- Olivia was the last member to be announced as a member of ITZY  
\- She is super close to the members of Stray Kids  
\- Her older brother Chase works for Universal Music Group as a producer

\- According to the other members, Olivia is the quietest of the group  
\- Best Attribute: Her bright blue eyes  
\- She is the palest of the group  
  
\- Her religion is Christianity  
\- Olivia can speak six languages: English, Spanish, Korean, Japanese, Chinese, and Thai  
\- She is best friends with GOT7's BamBam and Mark, NCT's Ten, Mark, and Lucas, and Jessi, who she's known for many years


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is introduced to Stray Kids after they catch her in the practice room, and Jisung is a fucking SIMP

**(Olivia POV)**

I woke up one morning to the sound of kitchen utensils and pots banging from down the hall. I knew who it was, so I didn't even bother getting up for another 10 minutes. When I was finally dead-asleep, Lia and Yuna slam my door against the wall and start banging on their pots while walking into my room.

"Unnie!! Wake UP!" Yuna yelled over the noise, and I threw my pillow across the room, hitting Lia in the face. She didn't get hurt, but she did run across the room and drag me out of bed. "Yah!!" I yelled, and both Lia and Yuna started laughing their asses off.

"Lia-unnie, Yuna, out!!" I yelled, and they ran out of the room as I shut my door. "Aigoo." I muttered as I made my bed, placing the Genocider Sho plushie at the center of all my anime plushies. I then walked to our one bathroom and took a quick shower.

After I got out of the shower, I ran back to my room to choose an outfit for the day. I planned on staying in the practice room, so I chose a white t-shirt, black sweatpants that fit really well, and a TXT hoodie because I was such a MOA.

I put my hair in a ponytail:

"Yeonjin, we need to go!!" Ryujin yelled, so I grabbed my bookbag and my shoes. I ran into the living room, and everyone was waiting on me. "You finally ready?" Yeji asked, and I slipped on my shoes as we all were walking out the door.

We walked across the street to the company building, and we bumped into the members of GOT7. BamBam waved at me, and I said hello in Thai. "I see you're still learning Thai?" Jackson asked, and I nodded my head. "Yeah, that's pretty much all I do." I answered in Mandarin, and Jackson looked at the other boys, shocked. "We have to go. It was nice seeing you all." Yeji excused us, and we ran off to the cafeteria.

I sat down at a table and turned on my phone to see a text from Chase. He's the only one who supported me when I left for Korea, and it always brought a smile to my face when I hear a song that was produced by him.

My other siblings ( Chance, Calvin, Claire ) were against it all. Only because my parents hated the idea. They just didn't want me to find my uncle, who is a CEO of a big company. His last name is Park, so he's my mom's older brother.

"Hey, how's idol life treating you? Make sure you're eating well, and I might be able to see you in-person soon! Love ya <3" The text said, and I smiled because I was glad that he was thinking about me. "ooo, who are you talking to?" BamBam asked, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"My brother." I said in a low tone, and he gave me a weird look. "Sorry, I just haven't seen him in six years." I admitted, and he slung his arm onto my shoulder. "I haven't seen my family in a while either. It's rough, but the outcome is so worth it." He assured me, and he had to go with his group.

His words pondered in my head for a few minutes. _It's rough, but the outcome is so worth it_. 

After our dance practice, Yeji decided to take the group out for ice cream since it was nice outside. "I'm gonna stay here. I don't care much for ice cream." I told her. "Alright. If you need anything, text the group chat." She said, and the girls left me to my own mind.

I turned on some music, and I started pouring my heart out into a freestyle I came up with on the fly. I lost myself in the music, forgetting about my worries and my problems. Unfortunately, I also forgot that I wasn't the only one in the company, because Stray Kids came into the room while I had my eyes closed.

I think that they were there for a solid five minutes before someone turned off my music. I opened my eyes, and I saw all eight boys staring at me in awe. "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't know I was using your practice time." I apologized as I grabbed my stuff.

"No, you're fine. We were just coming in for some final touches on our group choreo." The leader assured me. I think he was Chris due to his accent. "Stray Kids, right?" I asked in English, and another Australian boy, Felix I think, came to the front of the bunch.

"You speak English?" He asked, and I laughed. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Olivia of ITZY. The others went to get ice cream, and I decided to stay here." I bowed, and all the boys bowed. One in particular caught my eye. Han Jisung.

"Well, do you wanna stay and help us? I know you're the main rapper, but you could help us with a few adjustments." Chris asked, and I sat my stuff back down. "You like TXT?" Jeongin asked, and I nodded my head. 

They all got into their positions, and I started the music. I watched them go through their moves, and I was impressed. When the music stopped, I started clapping. "You liked it?" Jisung asked, and I nodded my head quickly. "That was awesome! You all are so synchronized, it blows my mind!" I complimented them, and I got a text from the ITZY group chat.

"Via, we're gonna be a little late getting back. We got caught up by sasaengs." Ryujin texted, and I groaned in annoyance. "What's wrong?" Jisung asked, and I turned off my phone. "The girls got caught up by sasaengs, so Ryujin-unnie texted to say that they won't be home until later." I explained, and Chris laughed. "Well, wanna hang out with us for a little bit? We're heading back to the dorm in a few minutes." He asked, and since I had nothing else to do, I agreed.

The boys started freestyle dancing, and I joined in on the fun. Before we knew it, an hour had passed.

"Well, let's head back. It's starting to rain." Seungmin suggested, and we all grabbed our stuff. "Olivia, do any of us call you noona?" Changbin asked, and I shook my head. "I was born in '02, so unless you guys are ok with me speaking casually, then I call everybody oppa." I explained.

"Well then, you can speak freely to Chris and Felix, and use oppa with the rest of us." Minho stated, and we all ran out of the practice room so TWICE could use it.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Olivia become best friends in just two hours, and Olivia's secrets almost get revealed by accident.

**( Jisung POV )**

Once we got back to the dorms, I unlocked our dorm room and we all ran in before we got soaked with rain.

"So, this is our chaos lab." I announced, and Olivia giggled. "Do you have a Korean name we can call you? Olivia is kind of hard to pronounce." Changbin asked, and Olivia slipped her shoes off. "Well, my Korean name is Jung Yeonjin, so you can use that." She suggested, and I thought Yeonjin was a pretty name.

"Yeonjin, I have an idea. Follow me." I whispered, and she followed me to Chan's room. I snuck inside, and I stole his laptop. "Han Jisung, you take my computer and so help me god, I will kick you out of this dorm." Chan yelled, and Jisung sat the laptop down carefully. "Now, get the fuck out of my room before I come in there with a spoon!" Chan proceeded to yell, and we ran out of the room before he killed us.

"What do you want to do?" I asked when we got to my room. "You like video games?" She asked, and I smirked. "Yeonjin, we're starting up smash bros if you and Jisung wanna play."Hyunjin called, and we ran to the living room.

Yeonjin slid onto the couch, and I sat in the floor. "Who are you choosing?" Chan asked, and I picked Lucario. Yeonjin chose Rosalina, Felix chose Sonic, and Chan picked Link. We started the battle, and the rest of the boys started yelling for one of us to win.

"Kick her ass, Jisung!!" Changbin yelled, and I tried to push Yeonjin off, but she attacked me first. She kept doing this until I finally fell off. "Yes!!" She yelled, and I smiled. We all heard a knock on the door, and Jeongin opened it. 

"We're here to pick up our loud maknae." I heard, and I knew it was Yeji. "Olivia, you're leaving." Chan told her, and she handed me the controller. "It was nice hanging out with you guys." She told us, and I stood up. "Besties?" I asked, and she smirked. "Besties." She assured me, and we high-fived as she ran to her group. "Bye, guys!!" She yelled, and Yuna closed the door.

**(Olivia POV)**

"So, you ditched ice cream for Stray Kids?" Lia asked. "No, I ditched ice cream because I don't like ice cream. Stray Kids needed to use the practice room when I was in there, and we became friends." I explained, and Ryujin raised her hand like she was gonna slap me.

I accidentally flinched badly, and she looked at me, concerned. "You thought I was gonna hit you?" She asked, and I ran off, not risking any of my secrets being exposed.

When we got back to the dorm, I locked myself in my room before anyone could ask questions. I could hear Ryujin, Lia, and Yeji talking about me in the living room, which stressed me out. So, I grabbed my phone, slipped my airpods into my ears, and turned on some music. Letting myself go, I laid on my bed and started reading the texts I missed.

One was actually from Calvin. "Chase told me to text you, so hey." It said, and I chuckled a little bit.

 **Cal:** Chase told me to text you, so hey

 **Via:** Hello

 **Cal:** How's Korea?

 **Via:** Better than living with y'all

 **Cal:** Ouch. I wasn't a dick to you, you brat.

 **Via:** Yeah you were. I have to go, so goodbye

I turned off my phone, and somebody knocked on my door. "Go away!!" I yelled, and something slid under my door. It was a note. "A package is here for you, and we haven't opened it yet. This is Yuna by the way." It said, and I opened the door. 

Yuna handed me a package and a bag, and she walked away. I looked around for the others, but I could still hear Ryujin and Yeji talking, so I closed my door as quietly as I could.

I placed the package and the bag on my bed. Curious, I opened the bag to see a few bottles of the soda that I couldn't find in Korea, Cheerwine. "What the?" I asked, completely shocked. There were two big bottles and three little bottles, which I stashed in the mini-fridge I convinced my manager to let me buy.

Next was the box. I was hesitant in opening it, but I eventually opened it. It was a care package!!

"Holy shit." I muttered when I saw all the stuff in it. Inside were american snacks, like Cheez-Its and Sour Patch Kids, and a cute outfit. There was also a makeup palete that is super popular in America right now. I saw a note at the bottom of the box. 

"To my niece. Stay strong, and I'll reveal myself soon! - Uncle Park. To my little sister. I hope you like the snacks, because I heard that you can't get them in Korea. Keep the others away from them, and I'll see you in-person soon! - Chase and Becky." It said, and I squealed in joy.

"My brother is the best!!" I said to myself, and I hid all the food in my secret compartment next to my closet. I put the outfit in my closet, and I laid on my bed to go to sleep. I eventually fell asleep, but I was smiling.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung admits to liking Olivia, and Olivia admits to liking Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go quicker with the relationship so I could continue my plot, so I'm sorry if this is going too fast.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~

**(Jisung POV)**

Its been six months since I met Olivia, and I now believe why people say "love at first sight" does exist.

"Jisung, can we ask you something?" Chan asked, and I gulped. I don't know if the others would be okay with me dating someone, so I'm nervous for his question. "Let's sit on the couch so we all can talk about this." He suggested, and all eight of us either sat on the couch or on the floor.

"Now, we would like to know something. Do you like anyone?" Hyunjin asked, and I could feel myself going pale. "I . . . umm . . ." I stuttered, and everybody was staring at me. "Fine. I do, okay?" I confessed, and nobody laughed at me. 

"Is it Olivia?" Felix asked, and I nodded my head. "I figured since you have a picture of you and her as your lock screen, and you said that you would never change it." He said emotionlessly. I felt relieved that they aren't mad.

"Want me to see if she likes you back?" Hyunjin asked, making me choke on air. "How would you do that?" Jeongin asked, and Hyunjin held up his phone. "I got Yeji's number from Lia." He smirked, and I froze as he texted her.

"Well, Yeji said that Olivia does like Jisung, but is too stubborn to admit it. Her lock screen is the same as his, and she also said that she would never change it because it was a picture of her and her siblings." Hyunjin read off of his phone.

"Well, this is fun." Seungmin yelled from the kitchen. "So, what are you gonna do with this information?" Chan asked, and I thought hard about it for a few minutes. "I'll have to get clarification from our manager, but I was thinking of possibly a date disguised as 'hanging out' perhaps?" I suggested, which everyone thought was a good idea. "Good luck with that. I know Olivia more than all of you, and she is stubborn as hell." Chan warned me, and left to go to bed.

~

**(Olivia POV)**

I was trying to sleep when my phone started blowing up from our group chat. "Why at 3 am?" I grumbled as I slipped my glasses on. I grabbed my phone, and turned it on to see 12 notifications. "Who the hell is sending shit to the group chat?" I mumbled.

**Chat: 4 normal girls and 1 insomniac**

**RyuRyu:** O L I V I A

**Unnie:** O L I V I A

**maknae:** O L I V I A

**the real maknae:** O L I V I A

**MOA:** i was trying to sleep

**Unnie:** Well wake up, we have some tea to spill

**MOA:** can this not wait?

**RyuRyu:** NO

**maknae:** it's about Jisung

**MOA:** spill

**the real maknae:** so you DO like him

**MOA:** i do. Now spill before i go to bed and leave y'all on delievered

**Unnie:** According to Hyunjin, Jisung admitted that he liked you

**MOA:** this could've waited until morning

**maknae:** He also said that he knows your secret

**MOA:** which one? i have many

**RyuRyu:** damn. he didn't say that, Lia is just nosy

**the real maknae:** Via, you don't trust us enough to spill your secrets?

**MOA:** some things are better left unsaid until the right time

**MOA:** Now, i'm going back to bed

**RyuRyu:** goodnight, asshole

**MOA:** harsh

**Unnie:** Ryujin, unless Olivia has called you an asshole, you don't get to call her an asshole

**MOA:** does that mean I get to call Yuna annoying?

**the real maknae:** i-

**maknae:** girls, stop blowing up the chat

**MOA:**

**MOA:** s h u t u p


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's uncle reveals himself through twitter as Olivia's birth father

**(BamBam POV, 2 weeks later)**

GOT7 was on break from dance practice, and we were about to leave, when we all got a notification from Twitter. It was PD-nim's personal twitter, so we all looked at the post.

**J.Y. Park (@asiansoul_jyp):**

**My daughter Olivia got her first win with ITZY today on M COUNTDOWN!! So proud of you~**

"Daughter?!?!" We all exclaimed. "How?!" Jaebeom asked, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe she's adopted? I don't know." Jinyoung muttered. "When ITZY gets home from M COUNTDOWN, I'll ask her about it." I told the boys, and I watched that post blow up with comments such as "How is Olivia your daughter?" or "She's not related to JYP, her last name is Jung". Stuff like that.

**(Olivia POV)**

Me and the girls were in the holding room of M COUNTDOWN, waiting to go home, when Ryujin showed me her phone.

"What is it?" I asked, and she pointed to the screen, which was on one of PD-nim's posts on twitter. "You're JYP's daughter?!" Lia exclaimed, and I was shocked and confused. "No. I don't think I am." I mumbled, and everyone started surrounding me with questions.

"Girls, stop it. You're stressing her out." Yeji broke the circle, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Olivia, are you ok?" One of the staff members asked, and I nodded my head slightly. "Here. You look really pale." The lady handed me a water bottle filled with Cheerwine, and I took a sip. "We couldn't get the american brand, but Korea has a version of Cheerwine that'll have to suffice until you go home." She explained.

"Thank you." I bowed slightly, and all five of us were led out of the building. There were cameras and reporters everywhere, which was super overwhelming. "Olivia, over here!" A photographer yelled, and snapped a picture of me.

We got into the van, and all of our social medias were blowing up. "Damn, thats a lot of notifications." Our manager commented, and I just sat there, in my own world. I kept getting texts from my family. Well, I think that they're my family. It's mainly my "mom" trying to convince me that JYP is nuts.

When we got back to the company, I immediately walked to PD-nim's office. I knocked on the door, and waited before I heard a vague "come in". I opened the door to see PD-nim and the CEO of SM Entertainment having a conversation. "Oh, hello Yeonjin. I was just gonna send for you." PD-nim smiled, and the other lady sat down in a chair across from JYP.

"I came to ask you a few things if that was alright. Mainly about your twitter post." I explained, and he leaned back in his chair. "You of all people deserve an explaination. Soyoung, if you would like to head out and we discuss this matter later, that would be amazing." He said, and the lady bowed before leaving the room.

**(JYP POV)**

When Soyoung left, Yeonjin sat down in her place. "So, where should we start?" I asked, and she stayed silent for a minute. "If I'm your daughter, then why is my last name Jung?" She asked, and I cleared my throat before telling her the full story.

"I was dating your mother at the time, and when you were born, I took you with me. You were raised here until 2007, then your mother came to Korea and took you away from me by force, and I could have told authories that she kidnapped you, but I didn't. She got married, your surname was illegally changed, and I never saw you again until 2016, when you auditioned for the company." I explained, and the look on Olivia's face said that her mother had lied to her for 9 years.

"So that means that my family isn't my family?" She asked, and I nodded my head. "Legally, your birth mother died. But, the woman who raised you was my girlfriend at the time, so she thought that she had custody of you." I told her, and her phone started ringing. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, and I saw the caller ID. It was her mother.

She looked at me, and I told her to answer it. She did, and she put it to where I could hear it too. "Hello?" Yeonjin greeted, and her mother unleashed hell. "Olivia, get your ass back to the US before I come to Korea myself. The man you work for is a psycho, and you are grounded for life!" She yelled, and I took the phone.

"Hello, Saejin. Leave my daughter alone before I file a restraining order against you." I growled, and it was silent on her side of the call. "Jinyoung, she is not your daughter. Now, I'm coming to get her, and you let her come home or I will sue your company for harboring a runaway." She yelled into the mic, and ended the call. I looked up to hand the phone back, but I saw that she was crying.

"It's gonna be okay. I won't let her take you if it's the last thing I do." I assured her, and she hugged me before running out of the room.

**(Olivia POV)**

It was all too much. Hearing that nobody I grew up with was my real family, and also hearing that my "mom" will sue the company for a false claim if I don't go with her. I started crying unintentionally, and I ran back to the dorm before anyone could stop me.

Once I got to the dorm, I saw everyone sitting on our couch, and Yeji looked worried as hell. "Where were you?! I thought you might have gotten kidnapped." She yelled, and I broke down in her arms. Her expression changed, and she pulled me into her embrace. "Ryujin, get my phone and tell Hyunjin to send Jisung and Chan over." She told Ryujin, who was walking to her room.

A few minutes later, I heard the front door open, and I heard Yeji talking to Chan. I had ran to my room and locked myself inside, so when I heard someone knock on my door, I unlocked it to see both Chan and Jisung standing in front of me. "Can we come in?" Chan asked. I let them in, and I shut the door behind me.

"Yeji told us that you came back to the dorm crying, so she sent us to see what was wrong." Chan continued. I handed him my phone with the audio of the call on the screen, and him and Jisung listened to it.

Just hearing it again made me start crying, and Jisung held onto me as I cried silently. "By law, she cannot do that. You were given permission to come to Korea, so you are not a runaway. But, if she is your biological mother-" I cut him off. "She isn't. My biological mother is dead, and she took me away from PD-nim because she thought, since they were dating, that she was my legal parent." I explained.

"Well then, she can go to prison for suing a huge company for a false claim." Jisung assured me. "You're safe as long as you don't say anything that the court can hold against you. If she says that she didn't sign for you to be a trainee, then who did?" Chan asked. "My brother, Chase. By American law, he was an adult when I became a trainee, so he signed it for me." I told him, and he just hummed for a response.

"Well, its getting late. We need to head back." Jisung told me, so we had to say goodbye. I turned off all of my lights and cried myself to sleep by accident.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung finally confesses, and his song goes viral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but I thought it'd be something sweet to write. Even though writing emotional stuff is hella hard for me-

**(Jisung POV, 1 week later)**

After the fiasco with her mom, me and Olivia have been hanging out almost every day. And every day, I fall deeper in love. She has the spunkiest personality, even if she is super stubborn, and she is the smartest girl I've ever met.

One day, me and her were fucking around in the studio when I finally decided that I would confess. So, I turned the music to something soft, and I dimmed the lights a little bit. "Sungie, what are you doing?" She asked, and I stood in front of her.

"I wanted to tell you something." I admitted, and I handed her a single flower. It was a white rose, her favorite flower. "In these seven months of being your best friend, I have never loved a human being more than I have you. You're sweet, beautiful, intelligent, and just perfect in so many ways. So, what I'm trying to say is that I want to be yours for the rest of our lives." I told her, and I noticed a tear run down her cheek.

"Park Yeonjin, will you be my girlfriend?" I finally popped the question. She immediately nodded her head, and I slipped a simple silver ring onto her finger. "It's so pretty!" She complimented, and I showed her my ring. "It's an exact replica of mine, so it's kind of like couple rings." I explained, and she hugged me. I pulled her deep into my embrace, and we stayed like this for a least five minutes.

When we were done and she had to go back to her dorm, I went to the recording studio and decided to write a song. I wanted it to be for Yeonjin, so I smashed all of my thoughts and feelings into a three-minute acapella track that I would send to Chan. It took about three hours to completely write and record.

After Chan listened to the track, he came to the studio to help with the instrumental piece. "What's the song about, exactly?" He asked as he sat down to work. "Since me and Yeonjin are dating now, I wanted to do something for her. So, I wrote this." I explained, and he started working.

Four hours later, when I was sitting on my bed working on a coloring page, Chan walked into the room with his laptop. "I made it a soft song, and everything else is done. I had one of the people who work on our album covers make a cover for this, and now we just need a title and it'll be ready to release." Chan explained, and I thought long and hard about it.

"Rose. Thats the name of the song." I told him, and he did something on his computer before I got three notifications on my phone from Twitter, Instagram, and Youtube.

**  
Stray Kids (@Stray_Kids):**

**Rose by HAN이 출시되었습니다! Youtube, Spotify 및 Apple Music에서 지금 스트리밍하세요!**

**Rose by HAN is out now! Stream now on Youtube, Spotify, and Apple Music!**

The post started blowing up with fans saying that they loved the song, or asking who the song was for. I wanted to say that it was for Olivia, but Chan told me to wait. "Give stays some suspence. Also, don't out your relationship to the public just yet. Olivia has a lot going on with her mom and PD-nim, so it'll stress her out even more if you put that weight on her." He explained.

"You're right." I admitted, and he patted my back. "I try to be. Now get some sleep, we have a packed schedule tomorrow." Chan said, and I did as I was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean is my third language, so I'm sorry if my translation is wrong for the "tweet".
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated~


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mass group chat between ITZY and Stray Kids

**Yeonjin has created the group chat: chaos idols**

**Yeonjin has added the following: Bang Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Yeji, Lia, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin, Ryujin, Yuna**

**Yeonjin:** Damn, that took too long

 **Yeonjin:** Hello peasents

**Bang Chan:** Did you just call all of us peasents?

**Yeonjin:** Did you not read the text message correctly?

**Bang Chan:** You brat

**Lia:** why are we all in a group chat?

**Yeonjin:** because i said so

**Changbin:** Fair enough

**Jeongin:** Are we allowed to change our names?

**Yeonjin:** As long as my dad doesn't see the chat, go right ahead.

**Jisung:** I keep forgetting that my girlfriend is JYP's daughter-

**Yuna:** YOU TWO ARE DATING??

**Ryujin:** where have you been for the past two weeks?

***Ryujin changed Yuna's name to idiot maknae***

**idiot maknae:** frick you

**Felix:** @Yeonjin

 **Felix:** do we call you olivia or Yeonjin?

***Yeonjin changed their name to mochi***

**mochi:** idc what you guys call me

**Jisung:** I shall call you . . . beautiful

**Seungmin:** hyung no

**Jisung:** hyung yes

**Bang Chan:** you are a bad influence on itzy

**idiot maknae:** DAY6 is worse, and TWICE are saints

**mochi:** true true

**Ryujin:** You know who the worst influence is?

**Felix:** GOT7

**Ryujin:** GOT7

**Jeongin:** GOT7

**Yeji:** GOT7

**mochi:** as an ahgase, i encourage you to stfu

**Jisung:** as your boyfriend, i encourage you to sleep before i tell your dad that you haven't slept in three days.

**mochi:** _you wouldn't_

 **mochi:** i will happily kick your ass if you do.

**idiot maknae:** how are you getting away with speaking informally to them???

**Bang Chan:** i told the insomniac that she could.

**mochi:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING INSOMNIAC, YOU ROACH??

**Minho:** i leave you two alone for five minutes to feed my cats

 **Minho:** FIVE FUCKING MINUTES

**mochi:** shut it meanho

**Bang Chan:** Olivia, I swear to fucking god, I will come over to your dorm and force you to fall asleep

**mochi:** fight me tiny bitch

**Bang Chan:** I'm 5' 7"

 **Bang Chan:** last time i checked, you're about 3 inches shorter than me

**Jisung:** babe, I'll order you some poptarts if you calm down

**mochi:** which kind?

**Jisung:** blueberry and cherry

**mochi:** oki

**Felix:** what

**Seungmin:** the 

**Jeongin:** fuck

**Lia:** why is yeonjin getting treatment? where's our poptarts???

**Yeji:** Lia, thats his girlfriend

 **Yeji:** stop it

**Jisung:** I was planning on buying everyone a box to try because even i haven't tried the authentic ones

**mochi:** no offense, but the korean version sucks ass

**Felix:** yeah mate, the korean version sucks

**Bang Chan:** i have some australian poptarts in my room that i snuck out of sydney the last time we went.

**mochi:** hold on, i wanna see something

**mochi added Mark Tuan**

**mochi:** OPPA

**Mark Tuan:** i'm scared

**mochi:** korean vs american poptarts. which one is better?

**Mark Tuan:** You can't get poptarts in korea unless you want the shitty version, so american atw

**mochi:** i rest my case, and i'm going to bed

 **mochi:** you can leave now, oppa

**Mark Tuan:** pls dont call me oppa

**Mark Tuan has left the chat**

**Yeji:** as leader of ITZY, everyone in my group has to go to sleep

**idiot maknae:** yeonjin, lia and ryujin are already asleep

**Yeji:** good

**Bang Chan:** same for my group. go to sleep, you little children

**Minho:** everyone except me and you are asleep

**Bang Chan:** okay


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight causes Olivia to lock herself in Bang Chan's studio

**(Ryujin POV)**

"Who wants to watch a movie?" I called, and I saw everyone but Yeonjin run out of their rooms. "What movie are we watching?" Yuna asked. "Wait, is Yeonjin not coming out?" I asked, and Yeji went into Yeonjin's room, which is basically risking her life. Nobody except Jisung and GOT7 are allowed in her room, and thats saying something.

I saw Yeonjin walk out, but she was on the phone. "Mom, I'm not throwing away anything. I chose to do this, and you need to stop." I heard, and I remembered that her mom is crazy as fuck.

She walked into the kitchen, and I heard the fridge door open. "At least he gives a single fuck about me!" I heard her yell into the phone, and I started laughing. Yeji smacked my hand, and I stopped. "I'm not going back just so you can abuse me like you did for sixteen fucking years! Why do you think I haven't told the others? Because I don't want them to worry about me." The four of us heard, and we were all shocked.

"Is this what she hasn't told us?" Lia whispered, and we all heard her start crying. "Mom, why can't you get some professional help, you twisted bitch?! You have four other kids to pick on, but you choose me because I'm not your biological daughter! Burn to hell, and don't call this number again." We assumed she hung up.

Yeonjin walked into the living room, only to find us staring at her in pure shock. "You tell anyone about what you heard, and I will unleash pure hell on each of you." She threatened, her eyes puffy and red. She ran to her room, stayed in there for a few minutes, and came out with a small bookbag and her TXT hoodie. "I'm going to the studio for a few hours." She told us, and walked out the door, closing it carefully.

**(Yeonjin POV)**

I had to get away from people. After the horrible things my mother had said to me, I was on the brink of a panic attack, so I decided to go to the studio and work on some music.

When I got to the company building, I saw GOT7 sitting in the cafeteria, drinking boba and having fun. "Olivia!" Jackson called, and being the nice person I am, I walked over to their table. "Here. You look like you've had a hard day." Jaebeom handed me a boba drink, and I took it. "Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?" BamBam asked in Thai. I nodded my head, and he took my freezing cold hand.

"Was it your mom?" He asked, and I nodded my head again. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna head to the studio, so thank you for the boba." I said, and I stood up to leave. "Olivia, you may be in a girl group, but damn, you act so much like us." Mark joked, and I cracked a tiny smile before walking away.

I walked up to the studio, which technically belongs to me and Chan until we leave the company, and I locked the door after walking inside. I sat down at the desk and opened my laptop. Eventually, I started working on a song that popped up in my head.

A few hours later, my phone started blowing up because of the fucking group chat.

**Chat: Chaos Idols**

**Yeji:** has any of you seen Yeonjin?

**Jeongin:** Yeah, she's in the studio

**Jeongin** **:** She seemed upset

**Ryujin:** me and the other girls heard her having a very heated conversation with her mom

**Ryujin:** we heard some things

**Seungmin:** wait, let me check something

**Seungmin added DabDab**

**Seungmin:** BamBam, have you seen Yeonjin? Yeji's worried about her

**DabDab:** Yeah, GOT7 saw her a few hours ago. She locked herself in her and Chan's studio

**mochi:** stop blowing up my phone

**Jisung:** bibi, are you alright?

**mochi has left the chat**

**Bang Chan is now admin**

**Bang Chan:** Damn, ok

**Hyunjin:** She must be really upset to ignore Jisung

**Changbin:** something is definitely wrong

**Lia:** let's give her about a day, and if she doesn't come home, then we'll go get her

**Jisung:** Oh, i was gonna tell you all that "Rose" got cleared for a music video.

**Jisung:** The concept is gonna be how we come out to the public as dating

**Felix:** That sounds like a good idea. It'll take STAYS and MIDZY's a while to debunk the actual meaning

**DabDab:** Do I leave, or should I stay? GOT7 and TWICE have a group chat, and I'm in the '97 liner chat.

**idiot maknae:** you can leave if you want

**DabDab has left the chat**


End file.
